Y'a encore l'autre con dans ma chambre
by Hermineuh
Summary: Ren est une andouille. Hux est une andouille. Phasma décide d'intervenir.


_ Y'a encore l'autre con dans ma chambre !

Phasma reposa son verre de Merlot sur le guéridon à ses côtés et tourna le regard vers Hux qui s'affala sur le fauteuil face au sien. A voir son expression contrariée et le bout de ses oreilles rosies par la colère, elle sut qu'elle n'allait pouvoir lire son livre et siroter son vin en paix.

_ Encore ?  
_ Oui. Encore ! A croire qu'il a décidé de me pourrir la vie juste avant le week-end! lança Hux d'une voix forte.

Elle grimaça, peu décidée à supporter des cris alors qu'elle ne voulait que se préparer à un week-end tranquille.

_ Désolé, grommela Hux qui sembla se rendre compte de son éclat.

Phasma referma son livre et le posa à côté de son verre. Si elle négociait bien cette nouvelle crise, peut-être pourrait-elle finir sa bouteille avant que le contenu ne se transforme en vinaigre. Elle reporta son regard sur son ami et colocataire et constata qu'elle avait probablement été trop optimiste.

_ Dure journée ?  
_ Atroce. Exécrable ! répondit Hux avec un geste de la main. Comme d'habitude la réunion s'est éternisée et je n'ai pu partir qu'après neuf heures.  
_ Toujours le même projet ? demanda Phasma qui se doutait vaguement de la réponse. Mais si cela permettait à Hux de déverser sa haine, autant l'aider.  
_ Même client, même projet. C'est infernal. Entre les différentes entités, les responsables incapables, et bizarrement les classeurs de facturation qui disparaissent ? Il ne suffira pas d'une vie pour redresser la compta de cette boîte. Et le pire, c'est leur PDG. Pédant ! Aussi vieux que Mathusalem !  
_ Tu t'énerves, remarqua Phasma.

Hux poussa un soupir exagérément long et fort.

_ Oui, admit-il. Le seul avantage c'est que je leur ai donné une semaine pour me fournir tous les documents. Je n'ai donc pas à travailler ce week-end. Et quand je rentre et que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de m'affaler sur mon lit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'autre con ! Bien évidemment !

Phasma le vit lorgner sur la bouteille de Merlot.

_ Prends-toi un verre, ça te fera du bien, lança-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'attendait que ça.  
_ Tu es une sainte.

Hux se releva d'un bond et s'empressa de rejoindre la cuisine qui se trouvait dans la pièce adjacente. Depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, Phasma et Hux partageaient la location d'un appartement en centre-ville. Proche de toutes les commodités, du travail de Phasma et de celui de Hux, il était parfait bien que légèrement élevé pour leurs revenus. Ils avaient donc décidé de louer la dernière et plus petite chambre à un troisième colocataire. Pendant deux ans, Finn avait partagé leur vie et avait fini par se décider à emménager avec son fiancé, Poe.

Peu enclin à voir leur confort de vie se réduire comme peau de chagrin, ils firent circuler le mot dans leurs cercles de relations à la recherche d'un troisième larron. Et voici qu'il y a six mois, débarquait sur le pas de leur porte, Kylo Ren (anciennement Ben Solo mais le nom était à bannir), cousin éloigné et par alliance d'une amie de Poe et Finn. Il n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'un sac à dos rempli de vêtements et trente euros en billets de cinq. Hux avait été sur le point de lui refermer la porte au nez mais Phasma l'en avait empêché. Elle avait sympathisé avec Rey, la fameuse cousine, qui lui avait laissé entendre que même si elle ne s'entendait pas avec Ren et qu'elle le considérait comme une brute décérébrée, il n'avait pas réellement d'endroit où loger et dormir dans une Fiat Punto, quand on mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, devenait vite très difficile.

Elle avait donc argué en sa faveur et moyennant trois restaurants, Hux avait fini par accepter. C'était tellement facile d'appâter Hux avec de la nourriture que ça en devenait presque risible. Enfin, pas avec n'importe quoi non plus. Grâce à son métier, consultante en restauration, il lui arrivait de tester quelques étoilés et comme la note était réglée par sa société, elle se permettait d'inviter son ami. Celui-là même qui lui avait donné quelques conseils en gestion comptable afin d'éviter de trop gros impôts. Ils fonctionnaient bien ensemble, elle devait le reconnaître, malgré les sautes d'humeurs de Ren et les plaintes quasi-constantes de Hux.

Elle entendit la porte du placard s'ouvrir suivi d'un bruit de verre que l'on déplace et enfin la porte se refermer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hux sortit de la cuisine, verre à pied en main, cravate ouverte et chemise partiellement déboutonnée.

_ L'image même de la débauche, commenta Phasma avec un sourire.  
_ Il est pratiquement vingt-deux heures, j'ai eu une semaine difficile, j'ai le droit.  
_ Et en plus Ren est dans ta chambre, nota Phasma en se redressant pour servir Hux plus généreusement qu'il ne conviendrait.

Hux poussa un grognement.

_ Ne me gâche pas le goût du… ?  
_ Merlot 2014.  
_ Intéressant. D'ailleurs, tu ne devais pas dîner dans un fast-food ce soir ? demanda Hux en humant son verre.  
_ Si, mais les services sanitaires l'ont fermé cette après-midi. Une sombre histoire de poulet pas frais.  
_ Ça se fête.

Tous deux levèrent leur verre et burent une gorgée. Elle avait reçu cette bouteille en cadeau. Un collègue Néo-Zélandais qui trottait derrière elle et s'affairait à attirer son attention. Clairement, il n'avait pas compris qu'elle ne serait jamais intéressée, malgré leurs multiples discussions. Alors s'il tenait absolument à lui offrir une bouteille, elle n'allait pas refuser.

Hux fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et reposa son verre sur le guéridon.

_ Pas mal. Il irait bien avec un canard.

Elle approuva. Peut-être devrait-elle se remettre à cuisiner. Hux et Ren s'étaient montrés très enthousiastes face à ses essais culinaires. Un jour peut-être, lorsqu'elle serait motivée.

_ En parlant de connard, reprit Hux.  
_ Nous y voilà, commenta-t-elle en levant un sourcil.  
_ Tu n'as pas une idée ? poursuivit-il sans relever.  
_ J'ai beaucoup d'idées.  
_ A part me suggérer de le plaquer contre un mur et le masturber jusqu'à en avoir des ampoules ? ironisa-t-il.

Elle pouffa. Finalement ses petites remarques avaient finies par s'installer sous son crâne d'âne bâté. Il y avait du progrès.

_ Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-elle, se disant que fichu pour fichu, elle ne continuerait pas son livre avant un bout de temps et qu'en plus Hux était bien parti pour finir la bouteille à sa place.  
_ Toujours le même problème. L'autre con est dans ma chambre. Dans mon lit. Encore une fois. Je crois qu'il dort.  
_ Tu veux dire qu'après avoir travaillé six heures d'affilées sur le chantier d'autoroute et donné les deux heures de cours de soutien scolaire au fils de la voisine, il est si fatigué qu'il s'est endormi ? Avant vingt-deux heures ? C'est sûr, il devrait avoir honte.

Hux grogna et lui lança un regard assassin auquel elle répondit de son plus grand sourire.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi finit-il systématiquement dans mon lit ?  
_ Hmm, commença Phasma en fronçant les sourcils avec une moue exagérée. Je me demande. Peut-être que le vieux matelas qu'il a certainement récupéré dans la rue n'est pas très confortable.  
_ Phasma… gronda Hux en signe d'avertissement.  
_ Tu ne penses pas ? Cherchons une autre raison alors. Aide-moi, veux-tu ? Il pourrait s'acheter un lit confortable, c'est certain. Enfin, s'il n'insistait pas pour, non seulement payer sa part du loyer en temps et en heure, mais aussi diviser toutes les dépenses par trois. Dépenses qui, je te le rappelle, contiennent le lait bio que tu tiens absolument à boire, plus tous les yaourts, mueslis, barres énergétiques à base de quinoa et de baies de goji. Mais aussi mes bouteilles d'eau parce que je ne supporte pas celle du robinet qui pue le chlore. En fait, ce sont très certainement ses nouilles déshydratées qui coûtent le plus cher et qui plombent son budget.

Cette fois-ci, Hux eut la décence de détourner le regard.

_ Je ne le force pas, grommela-t-il.  
_ Tu n'essaies pas de le dissuader non plus, lui rappela-t-elle. Il n'a pas les mêmes revenus que nous. Nous vivons confortablement. Il survit, Hux. Laisse-le un peu tranquille.

Il releva les yeux et fixa Phasma, un air de défi sur le visage.

_ Tu n'as qu'à le laisser dormir dans ton lit, tiens ! Occupe-toi donc du chiot perdu et de ses humeurs. J'ai assez donné !  
_ Et qu'as-tu donné exactement ?

Hux hésita et Phasma sut qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir régler cette situation ridicule une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Il pourrait faire des efforts, insista Hux. Etre plus social, je voulais dire. Pas la peine de me rappeler qu'il gagne une misère.  
_ Son unique crise de colère hors de sa chambre a été lorsqu'il n'a pas pu se payer le train pour rentrer chez lui visiter la tombe de son père. Billet de train que tu lui as offert, si je ne m'abuse.  
_ C'était la moindre des choses. Et tu sais bien que je veux parler de sa tendance à ne pas s'habiller ou à toujours être dans mes jambes quand je cuisine. Où que j'aille, il est là. C'est un empêcheur de tourner en rond !

Phasma haussa les sourcils, interloquée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Soit elle avait mal interprété la situation, soit Hux était aussi incompétent en relations humaines qu'il pouvait être brillant avec les chiffres. Elle secoua lentement la tête. Non, ce ne pouvait être possible. D'après elle, Ren faisait des pieds et des mains pour attirer l'attention de Hux, qui restait de marbre. Ou plutôt qui s'énervait tant contre Ren qu'elle soupçonnait de l'acharnement. Bien qu'ils aient parlé de nombreuses fois de leurs relations passées, Phasma avait fini par conclure que, soit Hux se trouvait quelque part dans le spectre de l'asexualité, soit il était extrêmement exigeant avec ses amants et ne tolèrerait rien de moins qu'un super-modèle doté qu'au moins trois doctorats. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il avait dégoté une perle rare. Et s'était lassé au bout de trois mois à peine. Heureusement que Finn était là pour recoller les morceaux de cœur brisé de Poe. Hux était passé totalement à autre chose et n'avait vu l'histoire de Finn et Poe que d'un œil bienveillant.

_ J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ? demanda Hux, sortant Phasma de ses nombreuses considérations.

Elle attrapa son verre et but deux gorgées. Elle aurait bien besoin de ça si elle voulait crever l'abcès. CE qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps puisqu'il semblait qu'elle soit la seule personne mure dans cet appartement. Puis elle se prépara mentalement à expliquer les choses de la vie à un enfant. Hux avait beau se plaindre de Ren et de son caractère d'adolescent dans un corps d'adulte, il n'en était pas très éloigné lui-même.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista Hux.  
_ Tu sais qu'il ne dort dans ta chambre que lorsqu'il a besoin de confort, n'est-ce pas ? expliqua Phasma, se resservant une grande rasade de vin.  
_ Heu…  
_ De confort physique, certes. Ton lit est plus agréable que le sien. Mais aussi mental, poursuivit-elle en décidant qu'elle avait bien mérité de finir la bouteille. Il se sent très seul et peu de personnes supportent son caractère, dit-elle tout en versant le reste du vin dans son verre. Il cherche ton approbation à tout prix.  
_ Mais non ! protesta Hux dont les yeux s'agrandissaient de plus en plus.  
_ Il cherche à t'aider en cuisine pour que tu le remercies quand il te sort le beurre du frigo.  
_ C'est ridicule ! Tu es ridicule ! s'insurgea Hux et Phasma ne retint pas son sourire lorsqu'elle entendit l'accent irlandais pointer, signe qu'il perdait doucement le contrôle de sa personne.

Elle attendit que Hux finisse de boire son verre, l'observant avec attention. Elle nota les micro-expressions passer sur son visage. L'incrédulité, l'irritation, le questionnement et enfin le début d'une réalisation.

_ Tu te souviens qu'au début il ne quittait sa chambre que s'il était couvert des pieds à la tête ?  
_ Oui, se rappela Hux, à croire que les trente degrés ne le dérangeaient pas. Incroyable.  
_ Et la première fois qu'il est sorti de la salle de bain avec uniquement sa serviette ?

Hux fronça les sourcils. Très doucement, une légère roseur se répandit sur ses joues.

_ Voilà. Ce moment-là, confirma Phasma. Tu as failli t'étouffer dans ton lait de soja.  
_ Oh… oh non.  
_ Oh si ! Demande-toi pourquoi depuis ce jour il déambule comme un coq, à rouler des muscles sous ton nez.  
_ Oh non ! Non non non ! protesta Hux. Tu te trompes ! Il ne fait ça que pour m'énerver ! Il sait que mon emploi du temps le matin est serré. Et… à chaque fois qu'il dort dans mon lit, je dors sur le canapé. S'il veut attirer mon attention, il pourrait le faire d'une autre manière que de m'agacer et m'envoyer sur le canapé.

Il secoua la tête.

_ Tu te fais des idées, très chère, affirma-t-il.  
_ Il te tourne autour. Cherche ton attention. Cherche probablement ton affection en utilisant une technique stupide mais qui doit lui sembler logique quelque part. D'après Rey, il n'a jamais réussi à former de lien solide avec qui que ce soit, alors je le soupçonne d'y aller à tâtons. Il semble très instinctif.

Elle resta quelques secondes à l'observer, le temps pour Hux d'analyser la situation.

_ Grands dieux. Tu es sérieuse.  
_ Très.

Elle le vit serrer la mâchoire et se redresser. Elle connaissait cette posture. C'était celle qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à affronter un client particulièrement difficile. Mais après tout, faire face à un Ren relevait de la même difficulté.

_ Si j'ai raison, reprit Hux, tu me paies deux restaurants. Deux étoiles minimum.  
_ D'accord, accepta Phasma. Si j'ai raison, tu fais mon bilan comptable de l'année.  
_ Je fais toujours ton bilan comptable !  
_ Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Elle eut un petit rire. Oups, peut-être avait-elle légèrement trop bu.

_ Dans ce cas, si j'ai raison, tu paies toutes les dépenses le mois prochain. Celles de Ren également.  
_ D'accord.

Hux se releva et avança d'un pas, main tendue, l'air décidé.

_ Tu es aussi dramatique que lui, lança-t-elle en lui serrant la main.  
_ Je suis dramatique, lui est une drama-queen. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Elle hocha la tête puis fit un geste en direction du couloir qui menait aux trois chambres.

_ Va le réveiller ou dors à côté de lui ou plaque-le contre un mur pour le...  
_ j'ai compris ! l'interrompit-il.

Il soupira et se rhabilla plus convenablement.

_ Il aurait pu me le dire franchement, grommela-t-il. Ça m'aurait épargné bon nombre de douches froides et une grande frustration. Quel con !

Il attrapa son verre et l'acheva d'une traite. Il dégusterait un Merlot une autre fois.

_ Mais quel con, jura-t-il une nouvelle fois en resserrant sa cravate puis il prit le chemin de sa chambre.

Phasma resta attentive. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et Hux appeler Ren d'une voix si douce qu'elle se demanda s'il s'agissait bien de son ami d'enfance. Puis la porte se referma. De longues minutes passèrent sans bruit, ni cri. Elle estima avait rempli sa mission et hésita à commander un plateau de sushis pour célébrer sa petite victoire. Elle but une gorgée de son verre et reprit la lecture de son livre, hésitant entre un mélange de différents poissons ou rester sur ses habituels thon et saumon.

Toutefois, lorsqu'un long gémissement trahi le changement dans la relation entre Ren et Hux, elle se demanda s'il faudrait qu'elle déménage. Ou peut-être insonoriser leur chambre. L'avenir le dira, songea-t-elle en sirotant la fin de son Merlot.

(FIN)


End file.
